The Darkness in Me
by Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu
Summary: This is my 1st story! It's a Sonadow horror and slight Sonamy. So R&R people! * COMPLETE! (Revision process beginning 3/26/13)
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness Arrives

**The Darkness in Me**

**Chapter 1 : The Darkness Arrives**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story but I do rent them! Lol I wish! SEGA does!

_**Author's note: Well, Hiya Fan Fiction readers! This is my 1st**__** story so bare with me here! No flames on me! This is a Sonadow! And a slight Sonamy! So Beware! R & R please! CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON!**_

_**And if anyone cannot read a description, it's A SONADOW not a SONAMY! IT HAS A SLIGHT BIT OF IT. Do not PM me about anything BEFORE YOU READ and make yourself sound stupid. Enjoy this story.**_

My life is a pit of everlasting darkness. You might ask, why? Why would you inflict so much pain on yourself? To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure of what I was doing. But look at this! I'm just talking without an introduction. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and This. Is. My. Story.

Well I was on a mission to stop Egghead AGAIN, and then I was caught side tracked by Scourge. Oh how I hate that green idiot! So he came towards me and said…

"Hey blue! Missing something or a special someone?"

Then I pondered that question. I saw Shadow a week ago, I saw the gang a month ago as well, but OH! I haven't seen that pink hedgehog, Amy! So I responded suddenly worried,

"What? How could you? Where is she? And what about Fiona?"

"Well, to answer your question, your girlfriend was pissing me off! So I shut her up for good! As for Fiona, she has a new boy and she flaunted him in my face so I assigned her a role too!"

"What did you do to her?" I shouted and lunged for his throat. Scourge tried to run but he couldn't get away. His face, once green turned a light shade of blue. But then that instance I realized, hey! What am I doing here trying to take revenge on someone when I can save the victim? With that thought, I ran towards Scourge's house with the intent to find Amy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()( )()()()()())()())()(()()())()()

When I arrived at Scourge's house, I busted the door open and spin dashed inside. When I looked around, the house looked messy and disheveled. It looked like there was some sort of struggle.

"Amy! Are you there? It's me, Sonic!" I ventured to call out. When I heard no reply I continued further into the house. I heard a tinkling laughter down stairs when I was in the kitchen. When I cracked the door open I heard two people silently speaking.

"Well, well dear friend. Look what you've become now! Nothing but a worthless slave! You are pathetic! Now you get what you deserve for treating me like crap! So go ahead, scream your lungs out for help but know that nobody can or will hear you hun!" some one said. Then I heard a weak cry and I instantly knew whose it was. Amy! I ran down the stairs and saw my worst nightmare. I saw Amy alright but not like she was before. She was chained up and had a red collar on her neck.

"Oh look who's here! You're darling Sonikku! See, he's probably killed off your master and is back for you!" the voice I recognized as Fiona said.

"S…onikk…u" Amy whimpered.

"Oh shut up! He is here to get me! He doesn't give a crap about you!" Fiona shouted. Then I round house kicked her neck and she fell to the ground.

"See he's just here to distract you so you could think he loves you when every one knows he's in love with black and red beauty! So don't waste your time with hope!" she said again, provoking Amy. Amy looked down and her eyes shifted away from mine.

"Ames! that's not what I'm doing I came to rescue you! A… Amy, I LOVE YOU!" I tried to say but it was too late. Fiona kicked her so hard she went unconscious.

And that's when it happened. I started shivering with anger and I was blinded by a bright light. Then I lunged forward and attacked her. All I saw and thought about was her blood. I lusted for her to die, her crimson blood in my hands. When she was nothing but flesh, and her blood was all over me, I went to go check on Amy, her breathing was very jagged. So I rushed her to the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()())(()()((()()()()()())()()(()()()()()())(()()() (()())()(())(()()()()(()()())()(

"Ames? You ok?" I asked the form in front of my that I knew as Amy.

"Sonic.." She replied as her dull jade eyes opened.

"Do you need anything?" I questioned her.

"Yeah I'm fine but can I ask you something?" she said. I nodded in confirmation.

"Do you really love me?"

"Amy, you are a big part of my life... and because of that fact, I love you in a special way." The doctors comes in and I say goodbye to Amy and went outside to chaos control to my house. I couldn't wait to tell Shadow what happened. But little did I know Shadow was actually there the whole time. And was nothing close to happy about it.

_**(Author's note: Shadow taught him how to do that B.T.W)**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())(()()()()()())() ()(()()()())(())()()()(())(()())()()()()()()(()()( ))()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()(()

When I entered my house, I saw Shadow, sipping on a cup of tea and sitting by the fire place.

"Hey Shads!" I called out.

"Sonic…" he bluntly replied. Something about him was off and I really didn't think he wasn't going to tell me.

"Shadow? You ok? I asked.

"Shads'? Speak to me!" I yell. His eye twitches and he tightens his grip on the cup.

"Shadow? Did you get into some kind of trouble? Come on Shads…" I was about to say when he interrupted me.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. SHADS." He furiously replied and his fist broke the cup he was holding, the tea flying everywhere in the process.

"Shadow…"

"Don't talk to me you liar! You love Amy! You've been using me like your **(A/U: Boy toy was here before, but I laughed at that too much, so I'm changing it...)** pawn! You lied Faker!" he shouted. Then he turned and glared at me viciously.

"I Sonic the Hedgehog love you and only you Shadow!" I said firmly.

"No, you said you love Amy! I saw you! So cut the crap and tell the truth Faker! Go ahead and run to your girlfriend!" Shadow shouted. His eyes blazed with a deep fire. I couldn't say anything.

"Well? Bye! I'm obviously not qualified for your services anymore." he shouted. He went to the door and escorted me out. I walked out of the room and looked at his face for the final time. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Goodbye, Shadow," I said hoarse.

"Sayonara, Sonic," he replied bluntly. I turned and walked away. But when I looked back, the door was closed. A minute later, I heard hysterical sobs coming from the house. I started to cry myself and ran at top speed to the Green Hill tops.


	2. Chapter 2: Chris Thorndyke

**The Darkness in me**

**Chapter 2: Chris Thorndyke**

**Author's note: **Well, nothing to really say but R&R please! *yawns and cracks knuckles* How I hate typing…

HERE WE GO!

When I arrived at the hill, I sat next to my favorite waterfall and pondered my situation. I couldn't believe Shadow would think that I love Amy like that! I mean I love her like a sister, but I would never think her anything other than that! And then he kicked me out of our house! Where will I stay now? Just then I saw Chris walking towards me with the usual tears in his eyes and a big silly grin on his face **(A/U:What a contradiction).**

"Sonic!" he called out to me.

"Chris! It's been forever man!" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked, now standing next to me.

"Oh... Well ou see... it's a long story." I replied.

"Do you need a place to stay? I've got room at the mansion! I'm sure that Dad would not mind!" he asked eagerly.

"Um, sure!" I replied and followed the naïve child to his mansion. When we got there we saw Em-erl and Ella standing outside watering plants.

"Hey Sonic! How are you Hun?" Ella said in her weird accent, Em-erl beeped a hello and went off. Then I walked inside the house. The dinner was already done so we ate and watched some TV. Then Chris suggested that I sleep with him in his room. So I went to take a shower but all the while, Shadow was on my mind. When I got back to the room I took off my sneakers and gloves, grabbed a blanket and left. When I went to the room, Chris was reading a book on his bed. I set my air mattress down and covered myself. Chris then shut the light off.

"Hey Sonic, you never told me what happened to you!" He said.

"Chris, if you really want to know then, Ok," I said and I told him everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Every word spoken, Every action taken. Then when I had completed the telling of my story, I took a deep breath and waited for his opinion. And it hit me like a train going 80 mph.

"Well… Get over Shadow! There's more people who care for you like me! I think that you should forget him!" he said.

WHAT! FORGET SHADOW! I looked right in his eyes for the last time; his eyes quivering in fear, my eyes ice-cold. In that circumstance, My eyes were blinded, and all I saw was his blood staining my once blue fur. When I had been environed by it completely, I left to the bathroom to wash up. I packed my blanket and pillow, cleaned up all evidence of my presence and tucked the remains of Chris into his bed.

"_Goodnight Chris, Enjoy your eternal sleep…"_

Then I left. When I was out of the house, I escaped towards the city. At that moment, I truly contemplated what I had just done. I had just murdered a crazed fan who happen to be the heir of the Thorndyke fortune! I was a fugitive now, the hero in me long gone. My only option of new life and acceptance now was in Soleanna, with Princess Elise.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Elise

_Chapter 3: Princess Elise_

Author's note: Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter I typed through my severe case of poet block! R&R please! And read my other stuff! Yeah! Sorry this is what happens when you choose to get high on Japanese candy!

When I arrived in Soleanna, all of the inhabitants had been crowded around a T.V. The local news was on air.

"Last night, Chris Thorndyke was found dead in his bed. Sources say he died a bloody and gruesome death. His parents were informed this morning and they have tried to find out what really happened. But still, no leads have been found. We will contact you when we find out what happened." And then the T.V went off. I walked towards the castle, in search of Elise. She would understand what happened. After all, she did cause the indirect death of her father. We both were technically in the same situation. I'm sure she would understand, she had to. When I arrived at the castle, the guards had multiplied in numbers from since I was there like a few months ago.

"Speak your name and business!" the head chief said.

Sonic the Hedgehog on account of a meeting with Princess Elise the third," I stated he then nodded and I went up to Elise's room.

"Hey Elise!" I said

"Hey Sonic! What are you doing around here?"

"Oh well it's a really long story…" she motioned for me to sit down and I sat and began to untangle my secret story. When I was done, I was prepared to be shunned beyond beliefs. but surprisingly, she moved closer and hugged me.

"Oh Sonic, everything will be OK, I won't shun you." she said. and I actually felt like everything would work out. I went to the guest room and slept.

The next morning, the servants came and told me to get breakfast. I went down to the dining area and met Elise there.

"Morning Sonic!" Elise said.

"Morning'!" I replied.

Then we ate. After the servants went to wash the dishes, and Elise went down-stairs, the breaking news came on.

"News reports confirm that Princess Elise identified the killer of Chris Thorndyke as Sonic the Hedgehog. The royal guard was deployed to capture the past hero."

I was shocked and turned to Elise who had just came into the room.

"How could you? You are the only person I trusted in telling that and you rat me out to your advisors while you convince me that everything is perfectly fine?" I said furiously.

" Sonic... I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! What, let a murderer live in the castle! Then have no peace of mind 'cause you might just crack? Yeah right!" she screamed.

Just then the royal guard came over to me and tried to grab me. I ran out of the castle and to my I saw I'd lost them, I went inside and looked towards the castle. I knew what i was going to do. _I would put Princess Elise in her place. Royal or not._


	4. Chapter 4: Justice

Chapter 4: Justice

Author's note: Oh I hate cliffhangers! But I love writing them! Well enjoy! And don't kill meh for taking sooo long to update, it's this crazy computers fault. R&R!

The next morning, I went up to the village to pick up some food. I put on a castle, and went to the market. When I finished getting some food, I turned around and saw Princess Elise getting some fruits and chatting with a seller. When I walked up closer to see what she was really doing, and I saw Sally Acorn and her laughing and giggling and talking. I decided to do some eavesdropping

"So Elise, I heard you told on Sonic!" Sally said.

"Yeah, I mean I had to. I couldn't leave him their in my castle for no reason! I mean, c'mon what has he really done for me?" Elise commented casually whilst flipping her auburn hair.

What? What does she mean? I saved her sorry butt from Egg-man! And all she does is complain! But it's always with those princesses that the complaining always spreads! I must find a way that I can get rid of those two! So I came in closer to hear a little bit more of their conversation.

"So, you wanna come to my palace to have a little sleepover?" Sally asked.

"Um sure! Let me just call to see if they can bring me some stuff!" Elise replied. She called on her phone an left with Sally, talking and laughing together. Now l knew where my stage is set.

When I arrived down at the Acorn castle I looked up at the window of Sally Acorn who was watching T.V with Elise. When I moved up to take a closer look, I saw them cowering in fear over a horror movie called the Chainsaw masochist. They were so scared of a little fake blood! I watched that movie 40 times and didn't even flinch. Those princesses are nothing but pathetic wastes of life.

(Author's note: My friend said he sounds like Shadow in that line.

Don't you agree?)

I jumped down and looked by the door. There were 2 guards. They were vulnerable and could not even do anything! But I wanted to sneak in not be a huge give away. So then I looked into the laundry duct. It was open and I knew my way around. So I sneaked past the gate and jumped into the hole.

*Plomp* I landed into the laundry room bin. I opened my eyes and was covered in a pile of clothes. I examined myself and saw covered in a bunch of dresses. 'Uh, I didn't know this was the duct to the princesses room…' I thought to myself. I looked around to see if I could find the door I was looking for. Ahha! I ran out and down the stairs to the garage underground. When I had picked the lock open, I went inside and saw millions of weapons around the room. But only one met my eye. The chainsaw. If they were afraid of a little fake chainsaw masochist then their nightmare was about to come true. They had better watch out, 'cause here I come.

When I arrived upstairs, I sneaked up by the door, put my ear to it and listened to the snores of the princesses. Oh yes, it would be a good knight. Kill two for 1!

I crept closer and slowly twisted the doorknob open. I opened the door. Elise was sleeping on the floor and Sally on the bed. How could those backstabbers sleep so peacefully? They murder people's reputations everyday and I murdered 2 worthless people the world is better without and I am tortured every night for it! It's time to pay them back for the misery they had caused to those people who have been humiliated by them. I took a step further toward them, ready to crank the chainsaw when a voice came in the back of my head saying…

'_Sonic… love, Don't do it! They deserve life! You'll be no better than them if you kill them! I understand your pain stop this now!'_

'Wait… I know that voice…' SHADOW! But why would he want to spare their lives? He shouldn't even be talking to me! He reduced me to this! Called me a user! He kicked me out of the house we had built together! Why would I, Sonic the Hedgehog listen to him? I fear no one! I listen to no one! No one will ever control me!

But in that instant… I realized, shadow was nothing close to the 'no one' category in my life. He was my life, the sun of my solar system, my eternal guardian. He was my anything and everything. We were not just lovers, we were soul mates. Together forever, never to be broken apart. But we were broken apart. Were being distanced by these slanderous people who call themselves my "friends". all they wanted to be friends with me for is my fame. They lusted for it. that's why I must stop them from doing this to unfortunate couples that have not met them yet. No one will be split from their soul mate like shadow and I were ever again!

Then I pulled the chainsaw on and got ready to end their sick lives. I turned a darker shade of blue, and blindly pressed forward.

_The Chainsaw Masochist_ _is here,_

_Lend him your ear._

_He'll help you with your pain,_

_And put them all to shame._

_So Hear, Hear,_

_He'll be the one to take away your fear._

_But watch out…_

_He's not afraid to knock you right out._


	5. Chapter 5: The Master's Plan

Sorry it took me so long to update… I've been all over the place! But I got myself back on track now. Starting from this chappie, the P.O.V's are gonna be changing every few chapters, and there are now 2 main characters (Shadow is on hold for now) which will be Sonic and Scourge. R&R Please!

P.S: (") is Scourge talking, _(' In italics') _is his Master (who's name will not be revealed YET… )

(Scourge's POV)

Stupid Hedgehog! Always ruining my chances at changing my life! All I've been trying to do is make a living but he's gotta put a stop to it! Every job I get, in the end the money barely gets me through. The people don't even care about how much money you want, they just give you the scraps that they have, keep the riches to themselves. Most of the jobs I get, the people end up being way too high strung about my methods, too scared of what will happen when what's done is done. Either way though, it's my hands that end up being the dirty ones in almost all the situations. But what else can I do? It's what keeps me going, it's my motive. My drive.

You might be wondering why I'm telling you this, but lemme get something straight with you. That hedgehog is nothing but a liar and a twisted, corrupt one at that. His story and mine are 2 different things. So I think you should hear my story and be convinced before you fall into Blue's trap.

It all started when I first heard Him…

'_Come to me…' _

That's what it started with. A simple voice in the wind. Then the dreams… all those dreams… of me being King of this pathetic piece of land.

'_I will give you what you desire, my servant…'_

My plan was to resist it, but I couldn't… it was enchanting me… pulling me from my inner-most self. I had to give in…

' _Yes… I will use you as my most valuable servant, Scourge… Just come to me…'_

Just couldn't resist… I had to… my mind was made. I needed to join him.

'_Are you willing to do as I ask and complete the tasks set for you?'_

"Will you keep your side of the deal?"

'_Do you not trust me?'_

" No, it's not like that…. I… I didn't mean…"

' _I understand, Scourge. Your situation… All of it. I would never lie to you… Join me, you will be under my wing'_

" I'm not too sure…"

' _Resistance is Futile! The world will me mine alone! You must join me, before your life becomes forfeit!'_

" No! I will not.."

_He_ began to smile, his fangs glistening in the darkness. The darkness slowly crept forward, oozing like a poisonous slime towards me. It was overshadowing me, eating me alive.

' _Yes…' _

" Master… My task is accepted."

And that's basically the new job I've got. Spying on Sonic… more like baiting and stalking him and letting the Master go though my mind. That plan with Amy, that was just the beginning to see how far he would go… the results were astounding! He turned into a form that we like to refer to as _"Dark Sonic". _He is fueled by nothing but pure rage and hatred. That's when we knew how we would capture him. My master happen to convince Shadow that Sonic wanted nothing of him and our plan was initiated.

Through all the things I've been doing for my Master, I am not sure of his Real plan… but my heart's desire is waiting on the line. But after Sonic had killed the royals, his intentions were beginning to reveal themselves.

' _Scourge'_

" Who's there?"

"Master?"

'_Servant… You have done well…'_

"Wha… What? But Sonic… he…"

' _You have triggered the key to my plan…'_

" But, What? He's messing with our reputation! The public is…"

' _The public doesn't matter now… You have initiated my plan. You have done well… You have one VERY important mission left…'_

" Anything, Master"

' _You must Contact him, and convince him to Kill. His. Mate.'_

" Are you sure this will work?" The darkness then oozed into my vision, corrupting and twisting my mind. Then I smiled unnaturally and said…

" _Yes Master. Anything you desire is mine to give…"_


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit to a Friend

The Darkness In Me

Chapter 6: A Visit to a Friend

Back to Sonic's P.O.V this chapter. It's short but it is one of the suspenseful chapters before the chapter before the chapter before THE chapter where I will be revealing everything… R&R!

(flashback)

" Hey! You assassin! Stop!"

" Woah, what is he? N…No no no ….. put down that chainsaw! We'll give ya anything, everything! Please! Noooooo!"

(End flashback)

I woke up under a waterfall, my head laying on a rock. I shook my quills out and ran towards the river where I found a spot that was away from anywhere public, and took a bath. Then I fixed my quills and sped off. But along the path of my running, I happen to pass by a home of a very close friend of mine. Instinctively, I changed my path and headed to the place she was in, the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital, I knew I had to watch myself because news of the murders of Chris, Sally and Elise ( A/N: In this case, Fiona didn't count) was spreading quickly, and I didn't want to get caught. So I slowly crept inside of the lobby, keeping my head down and grabbed a hoodie from a gift shop. I pulled the hood on top of my quills, to make me look like any other hedgehog. I finally got to the front check- in desk.

" I would like to see Amy Rose."

" Are you Related to her? "

" You could say that."

" Follow me, Sir!" and I followed the attendant and went up to Amy's room.

"Sonic? Sonic! You came!" Amy smiled.

"Don't I always?" I said regaining my normal cocky attitude.

"What's up?"

" I've only got a little while left.. Sonic, but I need to know something. Shadow came over last week, and…"

" Shadow came to see you? Wow I wouldn't have guessed.."

" Sonic, let me finish… He was so Depressed! Not like people think he is but he was so somber and sad… he started to really talk to me, and he mentioned that you two split apart because of some issues, is this true?"

" Yeah, we… we did. It's actually wasn't too long…" I started to say but then she cut me off.

" After the incident with Fiona, right? He told me."

" Yes… what are you trying to tell me Amy? You were the only person who was against us being together, so why are you so concerned about our problems?"

" Sonic, I… I was confused before. But now I see that you made each other happy… I actually got used to it… Sonic, you need to go make things right with Shadow. He needs you, and by the looks of it, You need him. He knows that it was all a misunderstanding, all you need to do is run to him… run back into his arms sonic! There you will find peace, and love… something I wouldn't have gave to you… I'll be watching sonic." Her heart rate was fading, fast. I called doctors but no matter what they did it was too late. They left me to say my last goodbye.

" Amy," I whispered into her deaf ears, " You were always a good friend, like my sister, you've done so much for me…" then I took a rose from a vase and placed it in her hand.

" Goodnight, My Rose…"


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Happiness in Misery 1

The Darkness in Me Chapter 7: Find Happiness in Misery

A/I'm sooooo sorry how late this update is but there's a good thing right? I brought this story off Hiatus! I'll try to get the chapters typed up as soon as I can but no guarantees here on the chapter every week. Your reviews are appreciated!

(Scourge's POV)

Another day of spying has passed and yet still I haven't made contact with Sonic. I continue to track him, leaving no clue for him or anyone else to use against me. I recently have been using my tracker to find him though… he has been very secure about his whereabouts… but every day I find him in a new place that would have never thought of looking in… he went from the princesses' castle to the hospital… It doesn't match up with me. The only thing I think blue is capable of doing is being put in a asylum for his crazy schizophrenic actions but I'm sure that wouldn't sit well with my boss. But I really wanna know what's up with Blue…

But I guess I'll find out now…

As I enter the hospital, a smiling woman is at the front desk. I feel _HIM _assess her quickly through my head.

'_You must be careful, Scourge… she is here to test you… do not let a piece of valuable information slip out of your mouth… '_

I heed his warning in my mind making sure to keep my questions very dull and straight-forward.

"Do you have a patient by the name of Amy Rose in this hospital?"

"Why yes! She is up in room 607… is she related to you too?"

"Yea… she's an old friend (and I applied that VERY loosely) of mine."

"Oh, 'cause another hedgehog is up seeing her now… "

Sonic is already up there? I must get there before he leaves! I began to run past all the doctors to get up to room 607 to start my task.

When I had arrived, it was already too late. Amy rose was dead, and sonic was gone. The only thing showing someone was there was a blue rose. A symbol of Sonic.

"I'm sorry sir, she's passed," the doctor said behind me.

"Hmm…" I said apathetically.

I really wasn't there for Rose… If anything her death was making my job easier. I still had to convince sonic to commit the crime. But of course he already had left.

"I saw a blue hedgehog run off in that di8rection, but I don't know where…" the doctor said pointing towards the horizon judging my quietness for curiosity.

"Nice to know," i say keeping things short. I started to leave the room when he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Family Troubles?"

"You can say that…"

"Good Luck," he said shortly as he smiled when I left the room.

The only bad thing was that I had no clue where to go now.

I was wondering around the forest, probably making my boss SO mad, but now I didn't care. I needed to contemplate what I was going to do until I saw him by the river, looking at his reflection.

It was my chance.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Happiness in Misery 2

The Darkness in Me

Chapter ? (I don't even remember…)

Sorry my patient readers… I haven't been into this story… been doing some one shots… and I'm thinking about canceling the contest… negative response from an author who can update here stories every day but not write some one-shots, even though she's written like 20 of them… Qh well…

On to the story!

"_**Master…"**_

"Everyone else…"

(Sonic's P.O.V)

The doctors came in and I left them to their work. I ran out of the area, mind blank of where I was to stay.

"Shadow, I miss you," I whispered to myself. "Why can't you forgive me?"

"Hey Sonic!" a voice came out from a distance apparently towards me.

"Who is this?" I ventured cautiously.

"Someone… Important,"

"What do you want?"

"You do love this one named Shadow don't you?"

"Of course! Wait… why do you know him?"

"That is not important… I know how to get him back to you…"

"What? Tell me! I'll give you anything! Just tell me how we could be as we were before my mistake!"

"I have the key… I have your life in my hands… I ask only of 1 favor. "

"Anything! Anything!"

"To be with the one you love… you must let him go."

"Wait… I have to what?"

"Kill him…"

The end.

LOL no… that be too cruel…

(Scourge P.O.V)

Sonic! I could see him in the distance! It was the perfect chance to use the weapon my master had given to me…

The Mind Conch

***** Past *****

"_**Use this… you will need it. "**_

"What is this?"

"_**The Mind Conch… able to unleash the full potential of the individual or as I like to say victim. This is the ultimate key to get our slave. I trust YOU Scourge to catch our new recruit. Don't let me down…"**_

"Yes master, I will keep this in mind."

*****END*****

Now was my chance… hope this doesn't backfire on me…

"Hey Sonic!" I yelled into the conch into Sonic's mind. I was doubting the effectiveness of the conch until I heard, "Who is this?" I snickered, of course sonic would answer like that.

"Someone… Important,"

"What do you want?"

"You do love this one named Shadow don't you?"

"Of course! Wait… why do you know him?" I couldn't let my cover be blown…

"That is not important… I know how to get him back to you…"

"What? Tell me! I'll give you anything! Just tell me how we could be as we were before my mistake!"

"I have the key… I have your life in my hands… I ask only of 1 favor. "

"Anything! Anything!"

"To be with the one you love… you must let him go."

"Wait… what?"

I felt a darkness overwhelm me, knowing the master was ready to finish the job.

"_**Kill him."**_

****3rd person P.O.V****

"_**You will kill him or face a deadly wrath…"**_

"But if I kill him, I won't be together with him!"

"_**You must kill him, for you are already dead."**_

"What?-" Sonic was cut short when he was overcome with a dark, oozing feeling. He couldn't fight it, it felt so… Natural. But instead of blacking out as he usually did, he began to feel as if he would be able to remove anything that would come in the way of shadow and his relationship.

"I will do as you have asked, Master..."

Sonic began to descend towards the former cozy dwelling of Shadow, while Scourge smirked and silently stalked behind.

First update of 2012! Happy New Year by the way! XD!


	9. chapter 8: Finding Happiness in Misery 3

The Darkness in Me

Finding Happiness in Misery Part 3

Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm back! Yay! Thanks to some very appreciated reviews, ShadowMephilsemephadow, CREATIVE-FREAK, YamiRosie to name some. I've finally written a chappie! Inspiration juices start flowing just when I'm about to go to school… nice… Enjoy! Read, Review! As you can see that reviews give meh power! This chappie has my favorite person! Shadow!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shadow's P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks from today that Sonic hasn't been home, or in fact seen by me. Usually this would never happen but now I don't know if he'll even come back. After that argument we had 2 weeks before I'm not even sure if he'll want to come back.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Shadow? You ok?" Sonic asked, worried.**_

_**"Shads? Speak to me!" he yells. My eye twitches and I tighten my grip on my tea-cup.**_

_**"Don't. Call. Me. Shads!" I replied furiously and my fist broke the tea-cup, tea flying everywhere in the process.**_

_**"Shadow…":**_

_**"Don't talk to me you faker! You love Amy! You've used me like your boy toy! You've lied to me!" I glared at him viciously.**_

_**"I, Sonic the Hedgehog love you and only you Shadow!" He said firmly. I ended up screaming " Well, Bye! Go hang out with your girlfriend Amy!" He looked at me for the last time and ran out. **_

_**End Flashback**_

And that was the last time that I had seen him. That night I cried. I cried more than I ever had in my existence. I was such a fool. I felt so bad for what I said, I had to go visit Amy to apologize. The day after, I went to the hospital that she was in to check up on her. As I walked into the hospital, I arrived at the front desk. The attendant, a green hedgehog with her quills in a bun, came and said to me,

"Yes sir?"

"I would like to see Amy Rose."

"Oh, ok! She's on the 3rd floor in room 27B, I'll send them a visitor's precaution." And I went up to the elevator. When I arrived at the room, I brought the flowers from my backpack and set them on the dresser in the vase. I looked around, looking for Amy. She came out of the bathroom, looking dis-oriented until she saw me standing by the side if her bed.

"Shadow, Hey," Amy smiled as she sat down by the side of the bed.

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

"Oh, Good, good…" She replied. The ominous awkward silence filled the room. I started thinking of the night be fore's events and a tear slipped from my eye.

"Shadow? Are you, are you crying?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Oh Amy…" I sobbed. I couldn't just hold it in, I had to let it go. The pain was just too much. I just hope she'll understand.

"Amy, let me tell you the story," As I began to tell her the tale of what had happened, I told her about everything. When I got to the part of my hatred of the grasp she has on Sonic's love, she interjected,

"But Shadow, you know Sonic only loves you! We've had a bond, yes, but not the romantic one you and him have! We were sorta like brother and sister, not as I would hope for. But he has it with you!"

"So your saying that Sonic really does love me?"

" Yes Shadow. Don't you ever doubt that." she replied as the nurse came into the room to give her medications. I waved her goodbye and smiled with gratitude as I made the trip back home.

That was almost 2 weeks ago. Now I sit on my bed, contemplating. As I began to drift off, I heard a knock on the window. I ignored it, but when it came back I looked to see none other than sonic himself, standing at the window!

"Sonic!" I exclaimed, quickly opening the window to let him in.

I hugged him tightly, waiting for his response, but receiving none. When I looked up, I realized , as l looked into his warped emerald eyes, that there was something seriously wrong. But by the time I checked myself, his grin became a wicked smirk and he pounced.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Yay! Part 3 ifs finally up! Now to start on part 4! Read and review ppl! I'll give you a hint… next chappie will have the "Master" behind it all… and everything will be revealed…**


	10. Chapter 8: Finding Happiness in Misery 4

The Darkness in Me

Chapter 9: Finding Happiness in Misery Final Part!

A/U: **Hello my readers! How's everyone? Life has been busy! From changing schools to joining sports, I have no free time anymore! Fun. Therefore, I've decided to just finish this story now! Everything is going into this chapter! So beware… this might be the longest chapter I have written for it. Enjoy!**

**Oh and a good song to listen to would be "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace (It fits so well!)**

' '- _The master_

" "- Everyone else

Flashback:

That was almost 2 weeks ago. Now I sit on my bed, contemplating. As I began to drift off, I heard a knock on the window. I ignored it, but when the sound came back I looked to see none other than Sonic himself, standing at the window!

"Sonic!" I exclaimed, quickly opening the window to let him in.

I hugged him tightly, waiting for his response, but receiving none. When I looked up, I realized, as l looked into his warped emerald eyes, that there was something seriously wrong. However, by the time I checked myself, his grin became a wicked smirk and he pounced.

End Flashback ****************

He sat behind the desk, watching into his crystal orb as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. _'Hmm'_ he smirked. _'Just as I planned. With Shadow gone, no-one can stop me!'_

"Stop you from doing what?" he heard a voice say behind him.

'_Is that any of your concern?'_ he glared behind his back viciously.

"Yes, I think it is! I mean I have been your little puppet for all this time and you won't even tell me why?"

'_Are you questioning me Scourge? Do you not remember who I am and where you came from? I took you in and gave you room and board, I even fed and employed you and now you wish to defy me?'_

"Yes! You know what, I do! Your problem with Sonic isn't mine anymore! I can't keep taking revenge for a man I hardly even know! What is your name?"

'_My name is none of your concern! I am your master! You will obey me!'_

"I will not!" Scourge said defiantly, standing proudly. Scourge was confident, cocky even, until the chair moved and the dark sneering face of his master was revealed.

"Me- Mephiles! But I… I thought you were dead. Weren't you?"

'_You thought… but you have thought one thought too much.'_

"No, please... don't…"

'_Why? Why shouldn't I? You went against my rules! And no one goes against my rule…'_

Scourge began to back away from the door that he came in from. Mephiles then turned his chair and lunged forward towards his former worker. Scourge ran as fast as he could towards the window. Nevertheless, he was too late. Mephiles moved onto him as he cowered in the corner of the room with a petrified look on his face.

_**Scourge's POV**_

I knew I should have been wiser! I mean, who else would want so much revenge on Sonic? I've not only destroyed Sonics' life, I've now gotten myself in a situation that will end in my death. Why couldn't this job just be simple? Now I don't know what to do. I guess I deserve it, poor Sonic has killed people that he was close to and I don't think that's right. I must warn him! Imagine the things that Mephiles will do to him now that I'm not in his way. But how can I?… The mind conch! It's in the corner of the room though… how will I get it?

"Um… can I just... get…" I whimpered and dashed to the corner of the room. Mephiles looked at me, smirked, and charged towards me. I ran into the corner, quickly scrambling before he got me and found out about my plan. I grabbed the mind conch and searched for Sonics' mind signal.

"Sonic! Sonic listen! It's Scourge! Please respond! There isn't much time left!"

"Scourge?" Sonic replied, "What are you doing in my mind?"

"There isn't much time to explain but, all those people you killed, that transformation you just acquired, all the idiocy that has occurred in your life is my entire fault! Well, not really my fault, but really Mephiles! I was his pawn in all of this! He has a revenge plot against you to kill you and I'm sorry. I didn't know until now and it's too late for me. But not for you! Please, snap out of the curse! Don't kill Shadow! Save yourself!" I pleaded, as Mephiles approached my form on the ground.

"How do I know this isn't just another part of the plot? Shadow has betrayed me... He rejected me and I already can't deal with that…"

"Yes you can Sonic! Yes you can! It's not a plot to kill you! I'm trying to save you! Please Sonic… please…" I whispered as I felt Mephiles' hand around my throat and close up onto it, as I began to lose conscienceness.

"Please…"

(Shadow's POV)

Sonic began to pound onto my flesh with his stone hard fists. I wasn't ready for that reaction and took damage. I threw a chaos spear unwillingly, not wanting to hurt my mate.

"Sonic please!" I screamed," We can work out any problems we have better that this! What is up with you?"

"You are the problem here! You threw me aside! Like a rag doll with no heart! I wasn't using you… you were using me!"

"How dare you say that?!" I slapped him in the face, hard. His head snapped to the side, but didn't turn back. For a long time.

"Sonic… are, are you ok?" I questioned cautiously. However, he didn't respond. I moved towards his face, and looked into his eyes. They were… flashing…

(Sonics' POV)

I was ready to show Shadow how I really felt… but did I really know what I felt? I was angry… but why? I felt so out of control of my body, like an apparition. I was contemplating this until I heard a voice in my head.

"Sonic! Sonic listen! It's Scourge! Please respond! There isn't much time left!"

"Scourge?" I replied questioning, "What are you doing in my mind?"

"There isn't much time to explain but, all those people you killed, that transformation you just acquired, all the craziness that has happened in your life is my entire fault! Well, not really my fault, but really Mephiles! I was his pawn in all of this! He has a revenge plot against you to kill you and I'm sorry. I didn't know until now and it's too late for me. But not for you! Please, snap out of the curse! Don't kill Shadow! Save yourself!" He pleaded, as Mephiles approached my form on the ground.

"How do I know this isn't just another part of the plot? Shadow has betrayed me... He rejected me and I can't deal with that…" I said,

"Yes you can Sonic! Yes you can! It's not a plot to kill you! I'm trying to save you! Please Sonic… please…" I pondered my situation. When have I ever been able to trust Scourge of all people? All I know, he could still be tricking me… wait… Mephiles… Mephiles! That is who has been behind this! From the time I ruined his flames of disaster plot, he has been after me day and night. I should have known. All those people… Elise, Chris, Sally, Fiona… The cold-hearted animal I became senselessly murdered them. Moreover, here I was, about to murder my mate! I had to stop myself, take control… but the animal was strong, stronger that I. I had to fight. One minute I would be strangling Shadow, the next myself. If I couldn't control the animal, I would kill it. Even if it meant killing myself. I fought for control, and at one point, thought I had it, until I heard a voice in my head.

'Do you really think you'll get away from me now?' as soon as it spoke I knew exactly who it was.

"Mephiles? Is that you? How?"

'I have a score to deal with you. Now. You thought that I would just disappear? Hell no! Remember Iblis? Remember the horrible pain you put me through after the Solaris incident?'

"It was what you called upon yourself! I didn't call it! You hurt us, we hurt you!"

'It is ironic that that is your philosophy, hedgehog. Here you are, hurting all the ones that you love. You've killed them. Princess Elise. Princess Sally, Chris, and even indirectly Amy… you're a monster Sonic…' He cooed.

"No! You are the monster of this situation, you've just used us all as pawns! I won't let you kill my mate!"

'You have no choice… resistance is futile…' These were the last words I would ever hear from him, as the darkness began to crowd up in my mind. All I could see and feel, was black. I could hear Shadow screaming, "Sonic! Faker stop! Get a hold of yourself!" I tried to fight it , my conscience trying to fight, but being slowly lolled into a fatal hiatus. Until I could faintly recall…

"Well… Get over Shadow! There are more people who care for you, like me! I think that you should forget him!"(Chris), "" Sonic... I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! What, let a murderer live in the castle! Then have no peace of mind 'cause you might just crack? Yeah right!"(Elise), "Why would I, Sonic the Hedgehog listen to him? I fear no one! I listen to no one! No one will ever control me!", 'Sonic… love, don't do it! They deserve life! You'll be no better than them if you kill them! I understand your pain stop this now!'(Shadow).

With these voices crowding my head, fighting the darkness, I opened my eyes, and saw shadow smiling at me.

"Sonic…" He smirked, about to hug me, when…

Boom! The doors busted down, the window crashed, and G.U.N Agents barged in, handcuffing me and saying,

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for the murders of Princess Elise of Soleanna, Princess Sally Acorn, Chris Thorndyke and Fiona Fox. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…."

After that night, everything was a blur, the few months. So much stress, but Shadow was there to support me. I was pleading not guilty because my lawyer went under the suspicion that I had a mental illness(Bipolar I and a mild case of Schizophrenia), and thus I was sentence to the Soleanna psychiatric ward. I've been here for 10 years now. I've seen all types of mental disorders and ailments, take 1000's of different medications, and went through side effects, but I've made it thus far. And I have Shadow to thank for that. We never heard of Mephiles again, after that fateful day, but we know that he is still here, somewhere. Until he attacks again, I patiently wait for my second chance for the freedom that I miss with all of my being.

_**Fin**_

_**For now…**_

**Yay! The journey is finally over! It took a full year, but this story is over! Thanks to all my faithful readers for pushing me to finish, and revisions will begin soon (because to me, things are never done) it's sad to see this done, but maybe I'll do a sequel… maybe. If I get enough reviews! It's up to you guys!**


End file.
